The invention relates to an aircraft region formed in particular by a region of an aircraft cabin.
A passenger cabin of a modern commercial aircraft normally comprises at least one main aisle extending along a longitudinal axis of the passenger cabin. Running perpendicularly to the main aisle is at least one door aisle which connects the main aisle to an aircraft door. A lateral boundary of the door aisle can be formed by a side wall of a monument adjoining the door aisle. Such an aircraft region arrangement is described, for example, in DE 10 2011 013 049 A1 or WO 2012/119718 A1.
Furthermore, the passenger cabin of a commercial aircraft is normally equipped with flight attendant seats on which flight attendants can sit during take-off and landing as well as during turbulences and breaks of the aircraft. The flight attendant seats are normally arranged in the door regions of the aircraft cabin. From DE 10 2008 009 938 A1 or US 2009/206200 A1 there is known, for example, a flight attendant seat, the backrest of which adjoins a side wall of a monument, for example a toilet module, and which has a folding seat element pivotable relative to the backrest.